


That's Knot What Happened

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don't look at me like that, F/M, Fluff, He's not, Massage, lucifer isn't trying to take advantage of anyone, no beta we die like lillith, oopsies, please send help it's 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mammon is sent into a panic when he can't find Toban. During his mission to find her, he runs into some of his brothers eavesdropping at the door of Lucifer's room.Oh, boy.~~A oneshot in which some brothers panic over the suggestive noises coming from behind Lucifer's door.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	That's Knot What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Welcome to my own little slice of hell :')  
> This idea was completely uncalled for, but my stupid self had to entertain my dumb imagination. Also, I suck at naming things.  
> In conclusion, I'm sorry, but I don't regret making this.  
> oops.

He's definitely _not_ panicking. Nope, absolutely not. She's probably fine. Knowing her, she's probably wandered off to find a quiet place to study...

...and yet, he's already checked everywhere he could think of. The library, the commons, the garden, and he even busted open the door to her dorm room to find complete silence.

Okay, he might be panicking. Mammon groans a bit in frustration. Surely it couldn't be _that_ hard to find a human here in the Devildom. Toban couldn't possibly have gone so far in such a little amount of time. He'd only left for twenty minutes to get a snack, telling her to stay exactly where she was. Uhg! He doesn't understand what could have possibly tempted her away from the chair she was in. After all, nothing is better than the presence of the Great Mammon! Right? 

He finally decides to make one more loop around the dorms. He strides confidently through the hallways--he's totally _not_ running-- with his eyes peeled for those telltale strawberry blonde pigtails. That's when he runs into them. It's Asmodeus and Satan, crouched by Lucifer's dorm room with their ears to the door. This is a pretty rare sight. Unlike a certain brother, Asmodeus and Satan know not to do stupid things like this. Sure, Satan isn't opposed to irritating Lucifer every now and then, but they all knew how much Lucifer cherishes his privacy. Up until now, it seems like they've all respected that. Which makes Mammon's mind loop back to his initial question: What are they doing there? 

"Hey, losers! What are you doing he--" His boisterously loud voice is cut off with Satan's hand, which is promptly shoved over his mouth. 

"Shut up!" Asmodeus hisses, barely moving from his spot at the door. Mammon shoots him a glare, about to embark on a rant about being older and therefore more respected. However, his concern for the missing human is greater, so he wrenches Satan's hand off his mouth. "Where's Toban?" 

It should have been illegal for Satan and Asmodeus's eye rolls to be that in sync. They do nothing to respond to Mammon's question except point towards the closed door. Mammon freezes in place. 

"She's in _there?"_ He didn't mean to sound as worried as he did, but he couldn't help it. Whatever Lucifer wanted with Toban couldn't be good if it had to happen behind a locked door. Slowly walking over to the door, Mammon copies his brothers and silently crouches down. With a grim look, Asmo gestures for him to put his ear to the smooth wood. All three of them place their ears onto the door, and it's not long before they can pick up on the noises inside. 

" _Ahhhh, yes. Right there, please_." Mammon's eyes become comically wide. Was that _Toban's_ voice?! It's a horrifying thought, and it makes his stomach drop to his toes. Those sounds could only imply one thing, but Mammon doesn't want to believe it. Asmodeus notices the horror blooming on Mammon's face, and shoots him a sympathetic look. 

"They've been at this for about ten minutes," Satan mouths. Mammon feels sick. Not like, queasy, but rather _heart_ sick. He though Toban liked _him_ , not his sadistic older brother! His thoughts are cut short with another noise. 

It sounds like a whimper. To make things worse, it's accompanied with a low murmur, undoubtedly from Lucifer. He can't quite make out the words, but it sounds awfully like 'Just relax. Take some deep breaths.' Mammon didn't think it could get any worse than this, but then seconds later, he hears Toban let out a long sigh of relief. 

That was the last straw. Pushing away from the door, Mammon shoots Asmodeus and Satan the dirtiest glare he can manage. "You guys are perverts, you know that?! I'm leaving." He huffs, storming away to his dorm room to sulk in peace. 

* * *

~Almost half an hour earlier~

"Damnit! I'm so hungry that I can't concentrate." Mammon pauses the video game that he was playing with Toban. They had borrowed it from Levi under the one condition that they played it in the common room. He believed that if he could easily check on them whenever he wanted, then the chance of his precious game being destroyed would be less of a threat. 

"Alright. I can come with you to the kitchen, if you want?" Oh, for Diavolo's sake, would she _please_ put away those large blue-violet puppy dog eyes? Nevertheless, he's about to accept her offer, when he remembers a comment from Levi earlier about him being desperate and too attached. "No, I'm fine on my own. I'll be back soon. Don't move an inch!" 

Toban watches his receding form with a slightly fond smile. 

A couple minutes pass, and she gets a bit antsy. She's been sitting in the same position for over an hour, and up until now, she never really noticed it. Before, she was too involved in the intensity of the game, but now, the ache in her muscles is very much apparent. 

Sighing, she stands up to stretch. Her fingers link, and she reaches them far above her head. A gruesomely loud pop fills the silence of the room, evidence of her spine's suffering. Toban can't help but wince a bit at the noise. 

"That didn't sound pleasant." Lucifer's smooth voice rings through the air, and it takes Toban by surprise. She squeaks, startling. 

"A-ah, Lucifer? I didn't notice you. Sorry." She shoots him a sheepish smile, and he smirks a bit in response. 

"Hm. Are you okay? I don't think it's normal for a human's body to make a noise like that." He walks closer, and Toban gives him a somewhat rueful look. 

"Well... My back _has_ been aching for a few days now..." Her head dips down, embarrassed. 

"That won't do, will it?" She's surprised to look up, eyes meeting Lucifer's concerned expression. "May I?" The demon steps behind her. Then his feather light touch skims over her back. He presses on a small spot, and Toban _melts_. Lucifer's amused chuckle fills her ears. 

"It seems as if you have some muscle knots in your back. If you would allow me to, I could offer you a massage..?" Toban is taken aback at the offer. She struggles not to gape at him before she composes herself. "I-uh.. Are you sure?" 

"Yes, the pleasure would be all mine. Follow me, if you will." Lucifer gives her an enchanting smile, then turns, heading for his dorm room. A bit bewildered, Toban trails after him like a lost puppy, mentally apologizing to Mammon. They enter the luxurious room, and he closes the door behind them. Sensing her nervousness, he reassures her that it's so his brothers won't interrupt them. 

"Whenever you're ready, you may lay facedown on the bed." Toban quickly complies. Even though she was invited to do this in her own time, she knows that Lucifer doesn't prefer to stall. Not long after she's settled down, she can feel a weight cause the bed to dip next to her. The scent of lavender fills her nose, and propping herself up on her forearms, she discovers that Lucifer has found some massage oil. And he's taking off her gloves. That simple motion had no right being as sexy as it was. 

Toban's poor little heart just about stops. She was very attracted to Lucifer, and she was ninety percent sure that he knew it, too.

He wasn’t the type that would take advantage of that fact, and for that Toban would be forever grateful. Not to mention how relieved she is that Lucifer doesn’t treat her any differently since she’d realized her feelings for him.

“Do I have permission to touch your bare skin?” The blunt question shook her out of her stupor, and she smiled softly.

“Yeah. I’m okay with that.” Toban settles back down onto the bed. A few moments pass before she feels the hem of her sweater lifted, allowing two icy hands to drift along her back. Ideally, her shirt would be completely removed for a massage, but Lucifer wasn’t ready to risk asking for too much. He cared for Toban in a way that confused him, and he didn’t want to ruin the trusting bond that they’d built.

“Lucifer! Your hands are freezing!” As the oiled hands settled in between Toban’s shoulder blades, she tried not to squirm. But then Lucifer digs in his thumbs.

Holy shit. The moan surprises them both, and Toban’s face instantly flushes with a deep scarlet.

“Toban, are you alright?” Lucifer’s careful words make her want to curl into a ball and disappear. His hands have stilled on her back, and Toban has a sinking feeling that she just ruined Lucifer’s kind offer.

“Y-yes! I’m fine! It’s just that I wasn’t expecting the pressure to feel.. that.. nice...” Toban’s stuttered defense trailed off as Lucifer resumed kneading at the smooth flesh of her back. He applied more pressure as the muscles began to loosen. This causes Toban to moan again, which she quickly muffles with her hand. It’s not a very lewd noise, but a moan is a moan.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Toban. I suppose it feels good?” Lucifer is enjoying this almost as much as Toban seems to be. He loves the intimacy of this moment, and it feeds his ego to know that she trusts him enough to let her guard down like this. Still working his fingers into her back, he’s reminded of his favorite memories that include the two of them. Over the last few months, Lucifer has become quite attached to Toban.

The way that she sighs into his touch makes his heart swell. It was by pure luck that he found the right opportunity to get some one on one time with her. Lucifer wonders what took him so long to give her more physical contact. They’re both eating it up, or so Lucifer assumes, considering the content noises from Toban.

Soon, Lucifer’s hands slide up to her shoulders, beginning to work on the tightness there. His right thumb glides over a tense little ball of muscle, and Tobanmumbles her approval.

“Ahhhh, yes. Right there, please.” Lucifer gives that spot a bit of special attention, feeling the tension release underneath his fingertips. He then makes his way to the base of her neck, which is completely taut with stiff muscles.

Toban whines when he begins to massage there, and he can feel her body stiffening up.

“I know, it’s tender. Just let your muscles relax, and take some deep breaths. That’s it.”

It doesn’t take long before he’s finished working out all the offending knots in Toban’s back. Retracting his hands, he helps her sit up.

“Better?” Toban rolls her shoulders around a bit before beaming at Lucifer. Ack! That’s the exact look that makes his brain momentarily malfunction, and it dusts his cheeks with a light rosy blush. He quickly stands to hide his face from her.

“Ah. I’m glad. If you ever need me to do that again, do not hesitate to talk to me.” Toban hops off the bed, and thanks Lucifer. She makes her way to the door, taking a moment to straighten her skirt before opening the door.

Satan and Asmodeus tumble forward into the room.

“Uh...” Both Toban and Lucifer look surprised. Asmodeus stands, and clears his throat.

“You know, Lucifer, out of all of us, I never expected you to be the first one to have sex with our dear Toban.”

The silence stretched on for ages.

Mammon could hear the slap all the way from his dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know that it's pretty out of character, but this is my first fic for this fandom, and I'm still trying to get a hang of the character's styles. Feel free to leave a comment, whether it be criticism or just something random. I try to reply :) Don't forget to take care of yourself!  
> <3 Chobunni


End file.
